


Instintivo

by Himmak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, klance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmak/pseuds/Himmak
Summary: "Descobrir que sou meio galra foi uma das piores coisas que me aconteceram desde que me tornei um dos paladinos do Voltron. E foi ainda pior aguentar o clima pesado que ficou na equipe, principalmente com Allura. Mesmo eu tentando convencê-la de que existem galras que trabalham para o bem, ela ainda alimenta um grande ódio sobre essa raça. O único que pareceu não mudar de atitude comigo foi o Lance, quer dizer, ele continua me alfinetando como sempre faz. Até diria que é um saco, mas confesso que nossas brigas são o que fazem eu me sentir mais humano, como se nada tivesse acontecido."
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)





	Instintivo

Descobrir que sou meio galra foi uma das piores coisas que me aconteceram desde que me tornei um dos paladinos do Voltron. E foi ainda pior aguentar o clima pesado que ficou na equipe, principalmente com Allura. Mesmo eu tentando convencê-la de que existem galras que trabalham para o bem, ela ainda alimenta um grande ódio sobre essa raça.

O único que pareceu não mudar de atitude comigo foi o Lance, quer dizer, ele continua me alfinetando como sempre faz. Até diria que é um saco, mas confesso que nossas brigas são o que fazem eu me sentir mais humano, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Lance tinha um senso de humor que eu sinceramente não sabia se amava ou odiava, suas piadas por pouco não me faziam rir, eu não era de demonstrar minha felicidade desse jeito, então isso costumava me deixar irritado. Por coincidência, encontrei-o em um dos corredores do castelo, andando ao meu lado, ele parecia seguir meus passos.

— Está me seguindo? — perguntou Lance.

— Claro que não, eu vou treinar.

— Então está me seguindo.

— Quê? Mas essa é a minha rotina! — dei ênfase quando mencionei que a rotina era "minha".

— Exatamente, por que você não pode simplesmente deixar a sala livre nesse horário para que outras pessoas possam usar?

Nada respondi, apenas parei o meu passo para encará-lo com o olhar mais confuso que eu pude dar naquela hora. Mas que espécie de indagação era essa? Até parece que a sala não fica livre na maior parte do tempo.

— Você é retardado? — continuou o latino a falar, como se eu não tivesse entendido o que ele disse.

Claramente ofendido, passei por ele esbarrando propositalmente em seu ombro de modo violento.

— Hein? Agora você quer brigar? Não me ignore! — gritou ele, enfurecido.

É por esses e outros motivos que deixei de agradecer ele por não mudar comigo, Lance é extremamente infantil e insuportável... Na verdade, era mais do que a obrigação dele mudar comigo, fazendo esse tipo de coisa até parece que ele quer implicar. E ele continuou me seguindo e me seguindo...

— Se quer tanto assim atenção, por que não duelamos? — desafiei, com um eminente sorriso no rosto.

— Querendo atenção? Você tá de brincadeira, claro que não!

— Está desistindo antes de tentar, paladino? — provoquei.

Ele me derrubou e começamos a lutar ali mesmo e estendemos até a sala de treinamento, onde não houve vencedores. Lance não tem técnica alguma, não sei como consegue ser forte apenas seguindo o momento. Pensando bem, eu também segui o momento, era um divertimento meu, apesar de tudo eu sou bem instintivo lutando, não era a toa que eu piloto o Leão Vermelho. Mas tinha algo, eu estava lutando por diversão, não pra treinar ou crescer em combate, meu objetivo não era derrotar Lance ou algo assim. Esse duelo terminou com nós dois atirados no chão, em lados opostos e muito cansados.

— Eu faço tudo errado — soltou o moreno.

Sentei-me, curioso pelo desabafo.

— Não sei porque tive que começar essa briguinha do nada.

— Acha que não percebi? — indaguei, num leve tom irônico.

Ele se levantou, furioso e bradou:

— Argh! Você é melhor calado, sabia?

Ele foi em direção a saída e eu levantei, agindo instintivamente. Seu passo parou.

— Keith...

Meu nome nunca foi pronunciado dessa maneira melancólica por ele, soou ótimo aos meus ouvidos e também soou como um pedido ou um prenúncio de uma notícia, de certa forma, meu nome pronunciado assim também me deixou culpado, como se eu fosse o motivo desse tom entristecido. Toquei o seu ombro para virá-lo de frente pra mim, mas ele fora mais rápido e, antes de eu colocar alguma força em seu ombro, ele saiu.

*******

Senti minha cintura sendo envolvida impetuosamente, um corpo familiar estava em contato direto com as minhas costas.

— Lance...

— Keith, você é tão... — sua leve mordida em meu lóbulo o impediu de completar a frase. Arrepiei com isso.

Acordei minimamente assustado e com um fervor anormal. Nem acredito que minha paixonite platônica tinha se manifestado em forma de sonho. Isso era, na melhor das hipóteses, constrangedor. Levantei-me depois de um tempo, era raro eu demorar pra me levantar da cama. Com o passar do dia, não tive muito tempo para refletir sobre isso, mas notei uma diferença no Lance, ele parecia mais desmotivado em relação àquele Lance confiante e metido. A diferença mesmo foi depois que voltei de uma missão com Hunk, quando todos decidiram pedir desculpas sobre o modo diferente que me trataram e as palavras de desculpa da Allura significaram muito pra mim e reforçaram o meu pertencimento na equipe.

Mesmo depois de todos saírem após algum tempo, Lance continuou inerte e eu quis ficar junto a ele, pois o moreno não parecia bem, mesmo esboçando muito pouco disso.

— Keith, você não se lembra mesmo? 

Demonstrei estar confuso, lembrar do quê, exatamente?

— Na Terra, — começou — quando lutávamos como ontem... E eu te beijei... Uma vez...

Não pude deixar de soltar uma curta risada, me senti o homem mais irritante do mundo, pois o relutante Lance ficou mais corado do que estava antes e esboçou sua cara irritada mais fofa por causa disso.

— Lembrei de você, mas não que me beijou.

Quando vi seu semblante triste e chocado, tive vontade de rir novamente, mas apenas toquei sua mão com delicadeza e segui o mais oculto dos meus instintos, tocando também seu rosto da mesma maneira.

— Achei que você tivesse dito para esquecer aquilo. — concluí.

Notei seu olhar revitalizando mais uma vez em uma esperança visível, Lance entrelaçou os dedos nos meus e aproximamos nossas bocas simultaneamente para um selar demorado. Nos aproximamos um pouco mais, envolvi seu pescoço com os braços e aprofundamos o beijo, tocando nossas línguas com expressividade, agora brigávamos para ver quem teria o controle do beijo. Lance enlaçou minha cintura e me puxou pra mais perto, de modo a encostar no seu corpo, nos separamos do beijo por um momento.

— Conhecendo você como conheço, aposto que está pensando besteiras.

— Você não está?

Por pouco não corei quando ele apertou minimamente minha cintura e deu um sorriso com segundas intenções.

— Aqui não...

*******

Estávamos no meu quarto agora, nos beijávamos ardentemente. Lance me derrubou na cama e continuou a me beijar, com seu corpo por cima do meu. Um beijo sincero, apaixonado e um tanto libidinoso. Me separei do beijo dando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior e troquei as posições para eu ficar por cima. Tirei minha jaqueta vermelha e me pus a observar o rosto de Lance de perto, o mais perto possível, nunca pensei em como sua pele morena realça suas feições latinas de um jeito tão atraente, sua cor era de uma sensualidade quase artística que me despertava um interesse verdadeiro nele. Acariciei com a mão direita a sua autêntica face e meus dedos tocaram sua boca suave, Lance parecia tão encantado quanto eu, encarando-me com o mesmo olhar curioso, atraído e desejoso.

Estávamos nos encarando a algum tempo e não nos demos o trabalho de contar porque não importava. Inclinei-me para beijá-lo e momentos antes dos meus lábios tocarem os dele, Lance deu uma curta e baixa risada e inverteu as posições de novo.

— Chato — falei.

Recebi um selinho no bico que eu tinha feito inconscientemente e dei uma leve corada com isso. Ele tirou o casaco e a blusa levemente azul, deixando seu peito exposto que eu não pude contemplar por muito tempo, pois fui surpreendido com um beijo intenso, o mais intenso até agora. Fiquei semi rijo só com o dançar desejoso de nossas línguas que se moviam simultaneamente numa sincronia quase perfeita e até o encaixe dos nossos lábios fazia subir um ardor em mim. Claro que ele percebeu, moveu um pouco seu quadril para roçar no meu órgão recém estimulado e nos separamos do beijo, pois o ar faltou.

— Está brincando comigo? — tentei perguntar firmemente, tentativa falha.

— Descobriu sozinho? — retrucou naquele tom irônico e brincalhão que tinha.

Virei Lance pela última vez e trocamos novamente as posições, dessa vez concentrei beijos no seu pescoço e o senti arrepiar com isso. Era boa essa sensação, lambi por um curto período a região e passei meus dentes por lá, notei-o soltando o ar pesadamente e meu corpo se esquentou com isso.

— Se importa se eu marcar você? — sussurrei.

— Não se você não se importar que eu marque você também.

Mordi seu pescoço fortemente por um curto período de tempo, foi o suficiente para ouvir um gemido reprimido. Passei a língua afetuosamente pela marca da minha mordida como um pedido de desculpas e depois não resisti em chupar o local sensível, continuei a ouvir sons baixos saindo de sua boca, ouvi meu nome acompanhado de um palavrão, aquilo foi realmente satisfatório.

Seus braços me envolveram, suas mãos agarraram e retiraram minha blusa preta. Lance tocou as maçãs do meu rosto carinhosamente com ambas as mãos e inverteu nossas posições. Era definitivamente perceptível que estávamos brigando até pra ver quem mantinha o controle da situação, mas podia ficar mais claro ainda, como quando ele disse:

— Na próxima posso ser o passivo, me deixa ficar por cima agora?

Então vai ter próxima? Eu assenti e nos beijamos mais uma vez, parecíamos dois bobos apaixonados, mas era isso que éramos, nós dois abraçados com os corpos colados um no outro, o sutil roçar de nossas ereções e o movimento frenético de nossas línguas indicavam que tínhamos esperado muito para realizar o desejo de estarmos juntos agora. Nos separamos do beijo ofegantes, os lábios de Lance estavam convidativamente avermelhados e julguei que os meus também estariam, ele selou diversos beijinhos na minha boca de um jeito que pude sentir todo o seu desejo naquele momento. Da minha boca, ele passou a beijar meu queixo com a mesma paixão, não tardou muito e ele direcionou os beijos para o meu pescoço e abracei-o com mais intensidade.

— Lance...

Toquei em seu cabelo e puxei Lance pra mais perto. Ele deu alguns chupões no meu pescoço, gemi o mais contido possível e mordi o lábio inferior para isso. Suas mãos morenas tocaram meu corpo, apertando em lugares como a minha cintura e parte do meu quadril. Estremeci e fiz questão de acariciar suas costas nuas com a mesma vontade que ele, arranhei-o fortemente e ouvi-o arfar, pronunciando meu nome de uma maneira satisfatória aos meus ouvidos.

— Desculpa, sou violento — soltei.

— Seja violento — Lance me beijou novamente.

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes nos beijamos hoje e toda vez eu sentia algo diferente, parecia que nossas línguas dançavam numa sincronia mais intensa sempre que nos beijávamos. Com minhas mãos, puxei seu cabelo curto e separei um pouco mais as coxas para dar um encaixe melhor das nossas intimidades. Continuei seguindo meus instintos e mordi seu lábio inferior com força, seu gemido foi meu troféu e sorri, me sentindo vitorioso.

— Hey! Keith! — clamou um pouco antes de eu livrar seus lábios.

— Ainda quer que eu seja violento? — perguntei com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

— Claro que sim.

Sorriu e distribuiu beijos molhados pela minha clavícula, deu umas duas fortes mordidas por ali e seguiu com chupões. Eu, ainda com a mão pousada em sua nuca, guiei sua cabeça mais pra baixo e Lance seguiu seus beijos e lambidelas para a parte do meu abdômen, tocando em um dos meus mamilos com a boca. Soltei o ar pesadamente e gemi em seguida quando senti novamente o roçar sutil de nossas intimidades, aquilo era muito bom, mas me provocava ansiedade.

Passei minhas mãos por todo o seu corpo, pousei-as em sua cintura e adentrei meus dedos em sua calça. Logo depois, deslizei a mão para abrir o botão e o zíper de sua jeans. Lance soltou um riso abafado e mordeu perto do meu mamilo direito, gemi e arqueei as costas, eu tinha me entregado mais cedo do que imaginava. Corei com o pensamento. Ele continuou a estimular a mesma área com uma intensidade e um carinho que percebi ser característico de Lance. Não demorou para que ele tirasse minha calça preta e revelasse minha roupa íntima também preta, ele tocou minha intimidade com afinco e mordeu o lábio inferior, mostrando os dentes brancos com uma ironia descarada na face e soltou:

— Que gótico...

Corei violentamente e levantei a voz:

— Vai se foder!

— Não seria o contrário? — ele simulou uma estocada firme com o quadril.

Que vergonha alheia, toda vez que ele fazia essas piadas, a vontade era de me enfiar num buraco e dizer que não o conheço. Minha cueca boxer foi retirada e eu aproveitei pra livrar também o falo de Lance. Ele fez menção de descer pelo meu corpo e o agarrei pelo ombro, não deixei ele se direcionar para a minha genitália.

— Nem pense nisso.

— Mas você nem sabe o que tô pensando.

— Lance, se você me chupar, não sei se aguento...

— Tudo bem — riu minimamente.

Soltei-o e ele trilhou um caminho com a língua que passava pelo meu umbigo até minha virilha. Decidi não confiar nele e fechei os olhos para esperar o que viria a seguir, quase certeza que Lance teimaria comigo, por isso eu estava levemente corado. Senti o toque gelado nas minhas bolas e sua língua subiu por todo o meu membro.

— Porra, Lance... — pus a mão a apertar qualquer lençol que estava ao meu lado, o que foi reflexo do meu imenso prazer.

Agarrei seu ombro novamente, cravando minhas unhas médias por lá e puxando-o na medida do possível. Lance ergueu-se de novo para ficar na altura dos meus olhos, deu um sorriso típico dele e começou falando:

— Você disse que não era pra chupar, não disse nada sobre lamber.

— Idiota.

Aproveitando que ele estava ao alcance das minhas mãos, aproveitei para tocar o seu corpo magro, foi aí que percebi que ele também estava entregue a mim. Deslizei meu toque para suas nádegas e apertei com desejo. Ele lançou um olhar fixo pra mim e, novamente, sinto nossos membros eretos se esfregarem, desta vez estavam livres, tocando-se diretamente, o que nos dava um prazer mais visível. Com o arfar mútuo enchendo o quarto, tive uma ideia e deslizei minha mão direita para envolver os dois órgãos numa masturbação dupla. Notei ele fechar os olhos para gemer e se inclinar ainda mais pra perto de mim. Nos beijamos. Era difícil beijar enquanto meu falo está entre a minha mão e o pênis alheio, até porque era eu quem estava manuseando isso, Lance gemia durante o beijo e eu me desconcentrava ainda mais, mostrando toda a minha intensidade na masturbação.

Nos separamos do beijo, ambos ofegantes e demonstrando nosso prazer através de lamúrias sinceras. Sua mão esquerda acariciou meu rosto e seus dedos tocaram meus lábios, aproveitei e lambi-os, deixando claro minha ação que veio em seguida: pus na boca e chupei-os, Lance me ajudou com isso e controlou o movimento dos seus dedos pra não exigir te tanta coordenação motora e não diminuir a velocidade do meu movimento. 

Os dois dedos em minha boca abafavam os meus gemidos de tamanha languidez, porém estava mais que claro que eu enlouquecia, sentia-me mais e mais quente, uma das minhas mãos apertava e arranhava fortemente o ombro alheio enquanto a outra realizava freneticamente os movimentos libertinos e repetitivos que nos alteravam significativamente. Lance, que antes gemia com os olhos fechados, agora pediu pra eu parar com a masturbação e pôs minha perna direita por cima de seu ombro, que era uma maneira de separar minhas pernas. Tentei me relaxar na cama, deixei ambas as mãos sobre os lençóis da cama, acima de minha cabeça. Seus dedos úmidos saíram de minha boca e um deles pressionou minha entrada suavemente e eu soltei o ar com a mesma suavidade, fechei os olhos e senti meu rosto esquentar. 

— Tão fofo... — soltou ele.

— Filho da... Ahn... — dei um gemido mais alto do que eu esperava quando ele penetrou-me com o dedo indicador e corei ainda mais por causa disso.

Apertei os lençóis e soltei gemidos mais baixos por vergonha e por orgulho, não tardou para que a incômoda invasão fosse aceita para dar lugar unicamente ao prazer, quando aconteceu, Lance adentrou mais um dígito e continuou seus movimentos de vaivém que acertavam o meu ponto mais sensível repetidas vezes, seus dedos começaram a intercalar movimentos circulares e de tesoura. Eu evitava gemer e acabava por ofegar de modo barulhento. Seus dedos saíram de meu orifício e Lance posicionou seu corpo para penetrar-me, segurou firme a minha perna que se encontrava sobre seu ombro e senti seu falo tocar a pele. Mordi meu lábio, ansioso, e abri meus olhos para encará-lo com volúpia.

— Posso? — perguntou.

Acenei com a cabeça e gemi arrastadamente ao ser penetrado, sentir seu falo dentro de mim era estranho, porém muito prazeroso. Quando o movimento iniciou-se, minha cabeça já não conseguia pensar ou assimilar nada, apenas que o homem da minha vida estava na minha frente e que estávamos em um momento íntimo que ambos queríamos profundamente. O ritmo nos fazia arfar, gemer, lamuriar... Olhando-nos um ao outro, queria poder memorizar para sempre a expressão de puro prazer de Lance e o som de sua voz ao gemer, clamar meu nome de uma maneira tão sensual, atraente...Tirei minha perna de cima de seu ombro e pus junto à minha outra perna, virando meu quadril levemente de lado para apertar o membro de Lance e melhorar seu prazer.

— Keith... — ele inclinou seu corpo para cima de mim e nos beijamos em pleno ato.

Aquele contato foi delicioso, necessitado. Nossas línguas não paravam quietas, quase furiosas, realçando ainda mais o sentimento imediatista que estava impregnando em nós como o cheiro de sexo impregnava no quarto. Separamos nossas bocas, mas, num gesto obsceno, nossas línguas não ousaram se separar e, quando ousaram, um fio de saliva nos ligou por um breve momento. 

Ouvi um outro gemido da parte de Lance quando eu passei o braço direito em volta de seu pescoço e ergui mais o meu corpo com o apoio de minha outra mão, meu cotovelo em cima da cama e meu braço em volta de Lance davam mais velocidade à penetração. Meus gemidos aumentaram consideravelmente, notei também ele alterar-se, seu suor escorria de seu pescoço para a musculatura de seu peito, avantajada agora porque fazia força para sustentar parte do meu peso. Mordi meu lábio ao encarar o corpo convidativo do paladino azul. Aquele movimento repetitivo deixava-me à mercê dele, deixava-me louco, entregue aos meus gemidos e ainda mais entregue ao meu instinto, instinto este que me fazia ter estas ações pervertidas e irracionais. Joguei minha cabeça para trás em clamor e fechei os olhos para sentir o máximo dessa experiência maravilhosa.

— Ahhn... Lance... — suspirei — Isso...

Ele aproximou-se do meu pescoço e, pelo que parecia, era para sentir o meu cheiro com mais intensidade. Os nossos corpos suados dialogavam e isso fez com que os nossos cheiros se mesclassem com o cheiro de sexo evidente. Sua língua trilhou um caminho pelo meu pescoço e senti uma mordida nem tão forte, mas que, devido à minha pele alva, com certeza deixaria uma marca quase cintilante. Gemi e vinguei-me ao cravar as unhas médias nas suas costas, o que resultou na quase perca do equilíbrio dele, além de ter soado um gemido agradável e excitante aos meus ouvidos.

Não demorou para que eu começasse a me sentir mais e mais alterado, com aquele fervor intenso e com minha visão turva, ironicamente percebi Lance sofrer curtos espasmos ao passo que correntes elétricas metafóricas percorriam toda a extensão do meu corpo, eu alcançava o maior pico de prazer da minha vida.

— Keith, eu... — suspirou.

— Pode ser dentro — sussurrei, quase sem forças.

Gozamos quase na mesma hora, desabei na cama de imediato, estava ofegante, ainda sofrendo pequenos espasmos, eu claramente estava em completo êxtase. Lance não estava diferente, desabou ao meu lado, igualmente cansado. Comecei o beijo mais casto do dia, sem nem mesmo pensar em usar a língua. O que fizemos não poderia ser contestado, nos amávamos e aquele ato era a declaração mais sincera, tão sincera que eu nunca mais poderia chamar Lance de "minha paixonite", sei que prefiro esconder ou amenizar o que sinto por ele, mas agora percebo que não tem como amenizar isso, depois de nos separarmos do beijo, notei que preciso falar para Lance:

— Eu te amo.

Ele sorriu largamente e corou um pouco.

— Você está absurdamente vermelho, Keith.

— Argh, odeio ser branquelo assim!

Afastei-me um pouco dele e mostrei a minha expressão raivosa. Nossa, eu também odiava Lance com todas as minhas forças! Custava aumentar um pouco meu ego e dizer que me amava? Ouvi uma risada baixinha, ele segurou minha cintura e me virou para eu ficar de frente para ele. Deu um selinho na ponta do meu nariz, o que me fez ficar envergonhado e ainda com mais raiva.

— Eu também te amo, Keith.

A minha raiva se dissipou totalmente e eu abracei ele, encostando nossos corpos ainda quentes e um pouco suados. Sabíamos que não ficaríamos ali para sempre, mas pelo menos eu queria aproveitar um pouco desse momento juntos antes de continuar minha vida sendo um paladino de Voltron.

**Author's Note:**

> Que não tenham erros de digitação, amém! Mas se tiver algum erro, me avisem. Tenho um smut Sheith também, caso queiram.


End file.
